Eve(Beast Boys story)
by shikatsu
Summary: The titans have gone on their own paths and moved on in life. What happens when our green hero shows up at Nightwings new apartment saying his wife has been murdered in the streets of Gotham? Why did he go to him of all people? How does everyone react? Bad at summaries sorry. An AU fic from the Teen Titans a a few Batman characters. Now part of my Arkham Timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own DC property they are owned by DC.**

**This is an AU fic that just popped into my head a while back. This is also going to be one of a series of stories revolving around each character of the main Titans and some of the others each story is at different points in time all comming after a single event that happened in the "Past"**

Chapter 1

It was raining in Bludhaven, a storm really. Richard Grayson sat at his computer typing a report from his "Job" as Nightwing. His wife Barbara Grayson was watching the huge flatscreen t.v. when there was a knock at the door. Barbara got up and answered it. "Richard you have a visitor." she said confusion evident in her voice.

The man got up and walked into the hall to face a tan blonde man with icy blue eyes who looked slightly familiar. "Yes? How may I help you?" Richard asked the man before him. The man looked at him with sad eyes.

"I need you to help me break into the Gotham morgue." he said simply. The other two were automatically put on guard. Richard because of his strong sense of justice, Barbara because of her being the commissioner of the police in Gotham.

Richard stepped forward a cold stare boring into the other man, "You do know who you are speaking to right? What makes you believe we'll help you break so many laws let alone something completely morbid?"

"I do know who i'm talking to. She's the Commissioner of Gotham PD and you are Nightwing." The blonde said putting both the other adults even more on guard. "as for why im asking is..." the man played with a ring on his finger before slipping it off. "...my wife is in there." he finished skin hair and eyes turning green.

Richard gasped and recovered hugging his old friend. "Changling? I would help but why do you need to break in?"

The green man answered. "Actually its just Garfield now. I havent gone by Changling in...a while." he looked over to the woman, "I need to break in because the Gotham PD wont let me in even if its my wife."

Richard looked over at her, "You know what thats all about?" he asked her.

Barbara's eyes widened, "Two days ago a woman later identified as a miss Pamala Logan was brought to the morgue due to mutliple stab wounds and lacerations it was a horrible mess. I dont see why they would reject the womans husband i assume you can provide proof?"

Richard answere for the changling, "Yes his name is Garfield Logan he was on my team back when I was a Titan." regardless Garfield took out his I.D. and showed her.

"I went through proper channels and they still refused my entry and I have to see her before they creamate her." He pleaded. "Babs I'm not asking for you to help per se just look the other way for tonight. Please."

Barbara thought and finally relented. "Just dont break any other laws on your outing and take Nightwing with you."

The two men were leaving when the phone rang and Barbara answered all they caught were a couple uh huhs and "how much poison in her blood?" at which point changling hurriedly closed the door and the two took off into the night to Gotham.

Outside the Gotham morgue Nightwing stopped Garfield. "So why didnt you just ask Batman about this im sure he would allow it." The green man was already shaking his head no.

"He doesnt approve of my wife and wouldnt talk to me anyway." he replied. "That and the reason im here is more than just to see her again, i need to confirm something. Dont worry I wont be messing with the corpse." he added.

The lock on the door was very easy to pick, the halls were dark and a flickering lightbulb was seen in a distant room. Finding the right door they heard sobbing comming through the thick wood. Inside they found someone Nightwing didnt expect to ever see crying, Harley Quinn or Harleen Quinzel as she was out of Arkham legally for once.

The woman quickly adapted a fighting stance until she saw Garfield. "Oh its just you." she said wetly.

"Whats this all about Garfield?" Nightwing asked warily glaring at Harley.

"Stand down Nightwing, she deserves to be here as much as me." The changling said quickly and walked over to the examination table. On it was a very beautiful red head with caramel colored skin and rose red lips. odd considering shes been here for three days. Garfield reached for her hand and grasped it and kissed her lips one last time before slipping the ring on her finger off.

Nightwing gasped as the womans skin turned a familiar shade of light green and vine patterns ran up and down her arms and legs. "Shes your wife?" he asked in disbelief.

The question went unheard as garfield examined the body with a fresh eye as the holo ring was off. "Ri-Nightwing what does this look like to you?" he asked and the man in question walked over. A medium sized bump lay on the back of Poison Ivy's neck with a tiny hole in the center.

"She was injected with something then slashed up." the horror in his voice showed how repulsed by the idea that even this woman was killed in this manner. He turned to see Garfield and Harley have a quiet conversation. "Uh since when are you on friendly speaking terms with Harley Quinn?" he asked.

The changling was taking out a phone and dialed as he offhandedly answered, "Since shes the godmother of my daughter." that hit Nightwing like a ton of bricks. Garfield had the phone to his ear. Finally he spoke into it, "Yeah I found her, small problem my daughter has been kidnapped."

**A/N the 2nd: Please read and review it would be greatly apreciated. Sorry about spelling or other errors as rich text document doesnt have a correction system.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I apologize in advance for most "Shippers" as I have a lot of oddball pairings in these series of stories. Dont be mad its all happening for a reason.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans if I did I could promise a season six.**

Chapter 2

Nightwing was dumbfounded, "D-Daughter?" he said in disbelief. "Y-You have a Child?"

Garfield gave him a annoyed look before going back to his phone. "You three better come down I think we broke Nightwing, by the way there is an ex con here but shes with me." with that he closed his phone and turned to his friend.

Nightwing was frozen in place as Garfield tried to snap him out of his stuper. He finally succeeded, when a Black Raven flew through the wall and landed on the floor. The dark energy known by the two men dissapated into three figures. In front of them now stood Nightwings old love Starfire, Her hair had grown out a little and her outfit was far more conservative, covering most of her body. Next to her was his old friend and teammate Raven the half demon scorceress, she was about the same as always. The only difference was a small dark green band around her upper arm that was mostley hidden and the slight smile on her face. The way everyone acted was that no one noticed the band on her arm. However the third person in the group looked a little nervous to be here. Kyd Wykkyd, Ex-Villan and another half demon. His red eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the morgue taking in details.

"Ok everyone, you all know each other, except this is Harleen Quinzel, or Harley Quinn when shes up to no good." Garfield said to the group, "Harley these people are, Nightwing, Kori, Rachel and Elliot. Excuse me for not saying Nightwings name but he is a hero and all." He said with a laugh

Harley just stiffled a giggle of her own, "Dont worry i know what you mean." she looked at her only friend in the room, "So Garfield whats this about anyway?" she asked before smirking at Nightwing, "Wow someone grew up".

"Well without revieling too much info, we are part of a government team for black ops missions within the country, well once ever two years we get to use all the recourses at our "Companies" disposal for a personal mission as long as it fits certain criteria." He turns to his companions and smiles brightly as his phone chimes a text. opening it he reads it, "As of now im activating us for my personal mission to find my Family." he said showing his phone to Raven. Tuning back to Nightwing he gave him a sad look. "Sorry but we have to go now, Oh and Harley lay low for a while im going undercover into the underworld with Kori."

"Why her?" Rachel demanded harshley. "My abilities would be better suited for this kind of work." she finished.

"Well Rachel first of all I need a partner that I can work with." He said and Nightwing saw the small flinch that the woman gave in response. "Next I need to talk to Baran for permission to take her in there in the first place." Garfield sniffed the air and looked at the dark scorceress, "Finally im not going to take you in your condition" he said giving her a look. "Come on Kori I need to ask your man something." With that the two took off into the night Kori holding Garfield in her arms.

"What condition?" Nightwing asked. "Also why is everything so strained between you guys?"

Rachel looked dazed at the spot her two team members were just standing, then back up at Nightwings questioning eyes. "We just found out an hour ago ourselves, how? Nightwing Um im pregnant. I dont know how he found out though." She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to her husband.

Elliot or Silent Demon started signing and a device on his wrist translated it into a robotic English. "He smelled it on you." he said simply.

"Of course," Nightwing said with a smile. "He's mostley animal right? Well how do you think Carnivores dont hunt all their food? The scent of females change so they dont hunt the young or pregnant females." Then he paused. "Congrats Rachel Im happy for you."

"We have to go to make sure Baran doesnt kill him." She replied taking her husband with her.

Nightwing was left alone with his one time nemisis. Everything that had happened and been said in the past hour came crashing down on him. Garfield and Kori going undercover. In the criminal underworld. In Gotham? "Shit." he said to himself.

"I second that." Harley said and he just noticed that she was actually still there. "I know he loved Red and all but with Eve gone too hes going to find her or die trying." she said. The look of indecision crossed her face for a while. "I better go before you try to get me for Breaking and Entering. Im trying to be a good girl this time around." she said and started walking away.

Nightwing heard what was said 'or die trying' kept flashing through his thoughts. "Harley!" he yelled suddenly. She stopped and turned around looking like she would run at any moment. "I cant believe im about to say this but..._Make sure they stay safe_" his voice changed slightly. He turn to head home but was stopped by her reply.

"Ill try my best. Just remember I tried to stay good." Harleys voice was quiet and had lost the accent he was used to she was serious. "Ill see you around then. Tell Bruce I said hi." that caught him off guard and he turned around to ask her about it but she was gone.

Nightwing headed back inside to lock everything up inside the examination room there was a letter on the side table signed by Garfield. '_No cremation she is to be buried without a casket as per her wishes._' The man sighed as he made his way back to his appartment, time to tell his wife how everything ended up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are for another chapter of Eve.**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I still dont own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3

"Baran dont get mad but I need a BIG favor." Garfield said as he talked to the red haired giant. He and Kori had gone streight to the couples room once they got back to base.

The man in question looked at the green man and then at his wife. "Ok what is it or am I gonna regret asking?"

Garfield chuckled a bit then got serious again. "I've activated our squad for a personal mission and I'm taking Kori into the criminal underworld. The only thing is the only way I can ensure her safety is if it appears we are a couple." he finished closing his eyes and flinching away.

"Really?" Baran grunted. "Well I say its up to you sweety." he said to the red haired alien. "But one thing what happened in the small amount of time youve been away to cause this?"

"Whoever killed his mate also took his child." Kori said to him the years of practice had helped her sort out her strange wording of the English language. "I would like to accompany my old friend on this adventure to save his daughter."

"Dont worry Baran you can trust me." Garfield said to him and the huge man nodded in confirmation.

Then Rachel and Elliot ran into the room to find Garfield suprisingly fine. "Your not dead?" Rachel asked in a confused voice. "I thought Baran would be more protective than that."

"Back when I went by Mammoth I might have stopped this but now im fine if she is. Besides I trust Garfield with her." he said.

"Rachel, Kori I have to go talk to Nightwing and Batman in a little bit so I need some things before our operation." Garfield put in he seemed hesitent for a bit but seemed to decied something. "In my old room at the tower in Jump... theres a secret panel on the left wall next to my window. It will require a password, Kori do not translate." he paused again as he made sure she would not. "Blor nama Iramica" Kori gasped at that it was all in Tameranian. "No Kori," he said when realization dawned on her. "Anyway It will reviel a room I havent used in a long time even before I left, inside there are vials with all our names on them dont inject them just grab Kori's and mine." at that he walked out the door leaving a very confused quartet in the room.

A few hours and many miles later found Rachel and Kori at their old home in Jump city. They were in the main Ops/Lounge room greeting the new team that had set up shop here. Jinx and Kid Flash were familiar to them the other two in the room werent.

"Hey Raven, Starfire!" Jinx greeted enthusiatically. "Sorry Melvins at school right now so she'll be back later the other two are sleeping." She then saw the two women eyeing the girl and boy in the room. "Oh well these two are newcommers to the Hero Biz. The girl is Shotgun and the boy is Psycho. He's an ex-villain like me and shes some kind of military experiment to make her a living gun."

"Actually Jinx were just Rachel and Kori now but we need into Changlings old room to grab something." Rachel said to the Pinkette. "Apparently theres a secret room there that we had no idea existed."

Jinx led the way to the room in question and knocked. A very sleepy Timmy opened it and his eyes widened at the sight of Rachel, "MOM!?" he said and hugged the empath. She returned the hug gladly to her adopted son. "what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I just come to see my kids?" The woman said earning an unconvinced look from the boy. "Fine Im on a mission and Garfield uh Changling used this room when he lived here and he has a hidden room somewhere that we need to get into."

"Good luck with that." He said crossing the room and opening a false pannel to reviel a keyboard. "Cant figure out the damn password tried everything." he then sits on his bed and gets a notebook out with a lot of guesses on it.

"The password is in Tamerian..."Kori started.

"Yeah what did he say it was. I know he told you not to tell me but I need to know it sounded interesting." Rachel begged her best friend.

"It would only embarrass you my friend, or hurt you. Remember he hadnt used this room since even before he left us..." Kori lapsed into silence and typed the phrase into the keyboard and hit enter. There was a trio of beeps and a click and the far wall slightly shifted, there was now a small hand sized hole to reach into and slide it back.

"Stay here Timmy we'll be right back. Jinx watch him." Rachel said as the two woman walked through into the room the wall sliding shut behind them with a click and lights flaring on.

The sight before them was stunning to say the least the right wall was full of various pictures. The left wall had a huge bookshelf against it. The far wall had Medical equipment and a small lab as well as a bunch of test tubes and vials of liquid. In the center of the room was a large wooden table with a large sheet covering it.

"Rachel." Kori began, "Dont be mad at him remember this was a long time ago. I dont know what happened and im not sure I want to. The password though it was Tamarian for My Love Raven." Rachel again flinched at this reference to the past that no longer existed and unconsiously gripped her armband.

Looking around the room they learned quite a bit about their friend. The wall with pictures had a bunch of two parents with a small blonde haired blue eyed boy who looked like their friend. Another set of pictures was those same parents now with a young Beast Boy. Then of the Doom Patrol and his adopted parents then the titans when they first formed and finally later near the end of his time with them.

The bookshelf suprised Rachel who always knew the man to be not as bright as the rest of them. It was full of Animal Biology books and Genetics books although on the top shelf was a book that looked out of place and Rachel had no idea how he would get it because even she didnt have a copy. 'Rituals of Trigon' sat on the shelf.

The two women walked to the lab and got the vials that Garfield had requested. "Why only the three of us?" the redhead asked motioning at the names under the vials only hers Rachels and Garfields were there. "Is there a reason why he requested these?"

"I dont know Kori this whole place is confusing to me. Whats this?" Rachel said she was shocked when she actually took the sheet off the table in the center of the room. Eyes wide she examined momentos from Garfields past.

Kori noticed that Rachel wasnt moving staring intently at the collection of large bones on one side of the table. Next to that was a small metal heart shaped box with a hair comb on top of it, that was obviously from his time with Terra. Next to that was what looked like black hair bands. There was a collection of Newpaper clippings on the other end of the table and all the puppets of the team from the Puppet King incedent.

"Rachel are you ok." Kori asked her friend who still gazed intently at the bones. Kori examined them and saw deep claw marks etched into some of them. Rachels phone rang driving her from her contemplations, it was Garfield, she opened it and put it on speaker.

"Yeah whats going on?" she asked the man on the phone.

"One thing I forgot to mention. Try not to snoop around you two might not understand a lot of what Ive kept from everyone." He said to them. '_To late for that.'_ Rachel thought. "Did you guys manage to get into the room yet?"

"Yeah we got in saw the pictures on the wall and the bookcase then the lab. What were you doing while we lived here?" Rachel asked and there was silence on the other end for a minute. "Hello?"

"Im here. Uh, whatever you do dont take the sheet off the table you definately wont like a lot of what is there." he sounded desperate.

"Ok Garfield we should be finished up here soon and get back to you." Rachel hung up with a devious smile on her face. "Now Kori about these bones im looking at these are demon bones. If the date on this tag is anything to go by, he killed this one two years before he met all of us." she explained. Rachels thoughts went along the lines of earlier when Garfield had smelled that she was pregnant. Could he know other things by scent?

Both girls skipped over the heart box and comb not wanting to disterb anything he treasured. The hairbands looked slightly familiar but they couldnt place them, The puppets they were suprised he had at all considering they had disposed of them. The newspapers caught the girls eyes. Titles like "SS Logan Found" along with a picture of a wrecked boat and what could only be bloody water at the bottom of a waterfall.

"Bodies Found" followed by the article and pictures of the same man and woman from the pictures on the walls. **Today athorities have discoved the missing scientists Mark and Marie Logan downstream from the wreckage of their boat. ** "Logan Son Still Missing", "Strange Orphanage Collapse" "Two Orphans Missing" the clipping went on and on all having something to do with Garfield they guessed. Picking up the last of the clippings they both gasped at a single faded black and white photo.

A young Garfield with two familiar girls on both sides of him they were all smiling and all young. Garfield had his right arm around a very young Blackfire, his left arm was around-

"_JINX!_" Kori and Rachel yelled as they came out of they came out of the room. "What is the meaning of this picture?" Rachel continued hotly. The Pinkette in question looked at the photo in the scorceress's hand and her eyes widened.

"Garfield 11/16, Komand're 14/19, Ashley 9/14, Forever Friends." Kori read the back. "Jinx why are you in this picture with Garfield and my sister years before you are all supposed to meet!" Kori started to get angry at the fact, her sister was involved somehow.

"Lay off of her!" Kid Flash yelled at the two, "Let her answer one question before you two get all bitchy on her." his eyes flashed brightly.

"Mom? Whats going on?" Timmy said walking up to her and seeing the picture in question. "Now, Jinx why are you in this photograph and why is your name Ashley?" he said calmly.

"Thats just a rough translation of my real name, Im originally from India so yeah. As for the picture you were not supposed to see it." Jinx answered back baring her teeth. She flipped open her communicator and dialed a number. "Gar, they found the picture of us-"

"SHIT! I told them not to snoop." Their friends voice came back over the speaker.

"Language!? What do you want me to do?" Jinx asked. "They seem kinda angry right now at me."

"No shit their angry. Just-Just send them back to base ill try to explain some things not all though. Ill see you later Ash."

"Uh we can hear you." Kori said. They heard the green man exclaim something in a language they didnt recognize.

"Language Gar!" Jinx said before looking at the two girls. "You are not to reviel the existance of that picture to anyone got it."

"Ash no threatening. Come back to base girls I need to test the serum before we start this op."

Rachel looked over to the Co-Leader of the new Titans with a glare that could kill. "This isnt over bitch." Kori gasped at Rachels use of language.

"You sound jelous _Raven_ why would that be?" it wasnt a question. Jinx continued anyway, "Better go back." Rachel summoned some black energy on the floor and her and Kori stepped on starting to sink. "By the way you have no right to know, after what you did, but thats up to him I guess." The two women dissapeared from sight.

"What am I gonna do Dick? That room. I never wanted it opened again let alone its contents gone through." Garfield told his old leader and friend. Barbara came in with some glasses of tea and handed them to the two men.

"Whats in there that could be so damageing to you?" The woman asked him.

Garfield looked sadly at Richard and his wife. "My past."

**A/N the 2nd: Well here it is I hope the story is getting a bit better in pacing, anyway please Read and Review it would help me get the confidence to write and update even more often than I do now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is yet another update. Enjoy and dont forget to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Titans maybe later though.**

Chapter 4

"You called?" a stern voice interupted Garfield, Richard and Barbara from the window startleing all three.

Turning around they saw none other than Batman waiting for a response. "Bruce can you tell this idiot to not go with his plan?" Richard said to the man.

"I dont even know what the plan is but assuming it has to do anything with the woman found and brought to the morgue then I cant stop him." Batman looked at Garfield. "Been a few years hasnt it?" he asked.

"Yes it has." The Green man said. "How have you been?"

Batman looked stoic as ever but answered with a little laughter in his voice, "Its been slow ever since Croc met your version of a crocodile hes been terrified of water." He looked over at Richard and back, "So what plan am I supposed to stop here?"

"Me and Kori are going undercover in the Gotham underworld to look for Eve." Garfield stated simply.

"Eve is...your daughter right?" the Dark Knight asked him. "Like I said before I cant stop you from looking for your wifes killer and whoever kidnapped your daughter but-"

"You knew he was married to Ivy?" Richard exclaimed outloud.

"Although I was against the her being able to wed anyone, yes, I did know about it." Batman glanced at Garfield having been looking at Richard to answer him and adressed the 'Ivy' topic. "Dick she hasn't gone by Poison Ivy in years and she actually had a small flower shop that she owned."

"Co-Owned." Garfield interjected.

"As for you being a criminal I dont recomend it not in Gotham anyway." Batman said sternly.

"Look Im not asking permission to go underground Im just saying watch out for some disterbances in the near future." Garfield said to the Dark Night as Kori and Rachel stepped out of a black portal both glaring at the green changing. "I gotta go sort this out. Rachel take us home."

"Ask your questions!" Garfield exclaimed as the two women with him were in their gym for a light training session. "But," he said after a pause and with a slight smirk, "Make those questions count. Each one of you asks one for free after that each additional question will cost an article of clothing." he finished knowing the strict limitations he had just set on his two friends.

Both girls looked at one another quickly knowing that this was serious. Garfield would never want to be in this position with either of them for different reasons. Rachel looked uncomfortable and Kori uneasy.

"Do you agree to my terms or not? Tell me and we can get this over with, I really do wish you had not snooped around." The man in the room broke through their thoughts. Both girls nodded at each other in determination.

"We accept. First what-" Rachel started.

"One additional stipulation, no questions about the picture, as its not only my secret to share." Garfield said and Kori glanced down at the photo still in her hands. She noticed more details about the picture, like the fact all three were wearing bandages on their necks and the fact that both girls seemed to be leaning on him more than just huddling for a group shot.

Rachel contemplated her question as she was bursting with them. Kori on the other hand seemed to just want something out in the open so she asked. "What are these vials you had us bring you?"

"Kori, I will answer all questions honestly and I wont count that one as I was going to tell you guys anyway so choose another."

"Why do you have a "Rituals of Trigon" book in that room and how did you get it?" Rachel asked. "Ignore the second question if you wont answer it for free."

"Easy and I will answer both those questions. I searched everywhere after we-you defeated your father that day. It took me two and a half years to track down a copy of the book from one the the Church of Blood's cronies. As for why I have it is I used it to accomplish something that, at the time, I thought would make you more loving towards me. Now I havent seen her in years but as we are in Gotham right now here." Garfield hand Rachel a piece of paper with an adress on it.

Kori suddenly jumped up and down with her hand raised like a child waving frantically. "Garfield I really need to know, how did you know my sister?" she asked.

"Komand're or Blackfire as you all know her...Well you guys get a little history lesson now dont you. When my parents died in the accedent I was alone for three days before being picked up by a couple criminals who took advantage of my powers to do their dirty work. Six months after that I escaped and ran into the deep jungle of Africa where normally Humans dont go because its dangerous. I would have spent the next three or four years alone in the jungle surviving or dying. But one day about a month of being on my own I saw a girl crying next to one of my watering holes...er a river. It turned out to be Blackfire I didnt know at the time but I tried to comfort her as she spoke a strange language, Tameranian, so she kissed me and started speaking English." Garfield said taking a breath he continued. "I started to learn Tameranian from her and we were together us against the jungle for a year and a half before we got Ashley...er Jinx with us and the three of us were again together for another two years before Blackfire left back home."

The girls could tell he was telling a half truth but accepted it. "Anymore questions because if not I need to show this serum to you." He turned away and started to walk to the door when he was hit in the back of the head by a purple hoodie. "Yes Rachel?"

"The Bones on the table they were obviously Demonic in origin. It said on the tag you killed it two years before the formation of the Titans. Uh, do you recognise the scent of Demons?" Rachel asked curious at the thought that popped in her head back in the room.

A smile grew on the mans face. "Finally a question worthy to be answered." he said to her and stared deep into her amathyst eyes. "Yes I do know the scent of Demons, and before you loose another piece of clothing, yes when we first met on the day Kori came to us I smelled it on you Rachel."

The empath gazed at the man in confusion for a moment before making up her mind, "So youve know about what I was for a long time." it wasnt a question and she knew the answer. Her eyes watered for a split second before she covered her face and fled the room.

"She's right you know." Garfield said. "Ever since we first got together I knew that she was a demon or at least half." Kori opened her mouth to ask about that before he held his hand up silencing the woman. "Like all of you realized, I did care about her a great deal back then so I said nothing about it."

Kori slowely took off her jacket and handed it to him and asked a burning question of your own, "Jinx, and my sister. What did they mean to you?"

Garfield took a few minutes to collect his thoughts and word his answer the right way. "Kori, the three of us, Jinx and Kom well we've been through a lot together. Too much in my opinion." his hand unconciously went to his neck and he finished with a sigh, "Five years of hell and we came out on top together."

"But she was only gone from my planet for three years." Kori excaimed thinking he was lying to her.

"Look at the back of that photo again Kori." Garfield said as he walked to the door to leave her with her thoughts, "Kori? Like you, we also have our own scars to bear." and then he was gone.

Glancing down at the picture of three smiling children grouped together with dirty and burnt clothes scrapes on their faces and bandages on their necks. '_The eyes_' she thought to herself, '_They are look too old to be for children_' Turning over the picture the words once again visible "Garfield 11/16 Komand're 14/19 Ashley 9/14"

_Five years of hell and we came out on top together._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all those who are reading my work of "Art" its really great to know you guys like my story.**

** 69- Yes Garfield does seem a little cold towards Both his female teamates and that will be explained as time goes on. I do plan on explaining the past between Gar, Kom, and Ash eventually dont worry.**

**Guest- The whole clothing thing will be explained in this chapter and there will be a lot of character development, if not in this story than throughout the series.**

**As for the OOCness of the characters that will also be explained as time goes on. Kinda a combination of Them being older and past experiences.**

**Like I said in chapter one Im using Rich Text Document and it doesnt have a defalt spell check so I appoligize.**

**Disclaimer: As always I regret that I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5

Garfield hunched over a table in the lab of the base he was in with Kori and Rachel. In his hands he was fiddling with a syring gun and a vial of liquid. Turning around to the women he grinned suddenly. "First of all I'd like to apologize for the whole clothing thing it was the only thing I could think of to get you gals to not ask to many questions. Second I will tell you all when I'm ready." He looked down and then back at them with a serious look on his face. "Ok now you asked what these were and I'll show you as opposed to telling you." with that his put the gun to the back of his neck and injected himself with the serum.

"So what does it dooooo-"Rachel asked as she saw the result and gasped. Garfields skin lost its green color returning to a tanned white, his hair turned blonde and his were startling one turned an Icy Blue the other a Pale Blue, Kori sighed sadly at the sight, Garfield gave her a sad smile. Both these things were not lost on Rachel. He looked like the child with his parents in the pictures on the wall in his secret room.

"This serum I developed for the three of us, well back then it was a good idea before I abandoned the project, well it...it turns the person whose injected with the correct serum normal. As in take me for instance I appear as I should be at this stage in my life had I never had any powers. Kori yours has an added effect of making you look like a Human, yours Rachel to look more human. That way we appear normal and the only downside is we have no powers. I developed this origianally in case we wanted to try a different life." the man looked at the two women and then away.

"How long does this last?" Rachel was again the first to speak.

"Only three days then the effects wear off and another dose is needed. Kori I wont force you to take the serum but if you trust me then I would really want you to. Holo-rings just wont cut it in the underworld. Most of the dangerous criminal element knows the looks of them." Garfield told the redhead.

"I trust you Garfield and yes I will be taking it as well." Kori said instantly causing Rachel to look at the woman intently.

"How can you trust some strange concoction from him of all people?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Rachel, dont say it like that. I trust this man with my life and have the fullest confidence in him." Kori's suddenly cold voice replied. "However he was in the past, I dont care. The Beast Boy we knew is already gone, Changling was more mature and even then, Garfield is not the same as he use to be."

"Enough!" Garfields voice broke the sudden tension in the room. "Come Kori its time to see your inner Human." Kori walked over and stood next to him as he loaded another vial into the gun.

When Kori was injected the other two looked on in interest to see how she would change. The obvious one was the Orange tint to her skin turned to a light caramel, her hair turned from bright red to a more subdued crimson-copper mix. The little comma shaped eyebrows lengthened into graceful arches and her eyes lost the full green coloring with whites showing and a more hazel-green color irises. The entire effect was a lot different than Garfields but startling non the less.

"Wow Kori you look, wow." Garfield said and even Rachels eyes were wide at the sight of the Tameranian turned Human.

"Rachel we'll be gone for a while I plan on dropping off the radar so keep everyone safe, including yourself." Garfield spoke now wearing a plain black hoodie with army cargo pants and boots. Kori was in a similar outfit as well.

"Wait Rachel keep this safe for me." Kori said reaching under her shirt and pulling out a lock of hair inside a small clear case. The lock was very blonde almost yellow in color and the scorceress woundered what it meant to her friend.

"I will Kori, I promise." Rachel replied before being enveloped in dark energy and vanishing from sight.

Garfield turned towards his new "Girlfriend" and smiled sadly this was gonna be interesting but his daughter was at stake so he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself. "Come on Kori we have to go somewhere before we start this."

Half an hour later they were in front of a medium sized shop specializing in plant supplies. Outside the shop was a couple police cars and some 'Do Not Cross' tape and Garfield spotted the one person who could possibly help them out.

"Commisioner Grayson!" he called out approaching.

"Garfield? Kori?" she replied eyes wide with suprise.

"Yeah, anyway could I get into the shop as long as your done with everything." Garfield asked the woman.

"I dont know, civilians arent normally allowed into a crime scene." She commented.

"Really going that route eh? Well as Co-Owner of Logans Plant Supply I need in there to protect my investments, as long as you are done with your investigation of course. If it helps you can escort us in, I only need to grab a few things." Barbara was suprised at Garfields knowledge of busness and police procedures of course he was a crime fighter once upon a time.

"Very well but only you and me, Gar." The commisioner of the Gotham PD turned to the guard, "Admit two for personal reasons. Hes the other owner and husband of the late Ms. Logan." with that they were in.

Inside the store it was bright the sun filtering through the multiple windows open wide. The chalk line on the floor showed where his Pamala once was. The grocery bag laying on the floor close by spilling its conents testement to the fact that she had barley gotten back to the shop before being attacked.

Strange, besides the groceries and the overturned empty stroller there was no sign of a struggle. Garfield looked around and mentioned it to his companion before going to the register and opening it revieling cash from a full day of sales. He pocketed the 700 dollars in it before turning to the safe under the table behind the register. '_So not a robbery._' he thought.

Putting in the combination and opening it up to find it also full of money and other important documents. Pulling out a few he went over them, first was a Birth Certificate.

"Who's Eve Rachel Logan?" Barbara asked him.

"My daughter, the one currently missing." He answered before looking at the Marrige Certificate next. Pamala Lillian Isley-Logan and Garfield Mark Logan the two were so happy that day. Finally he took the cash in the safe and pocketed it. Continuing on to the back room/house of the shop it was much more homey.

Walking to the small bedroom he went to a tiny planter on the bedside and dug into the dirt with his hands. Barbara tried to ignore the abandoned bassinet and heard a click before several wall panels slid open to reveal a diverse array of illegal weapons and some downright strange ones.

"Im going to take a few things, you can confiscate the rest, its not like you can arrest their owner now can you?" His attempt at a joke failed horribly as he sighed before grabbing a few knives and a couple handguns with ammo for each then he stared up at one panel right behind the bed and reached in for a thorny vinelike whip and then turned around after hiding the objects in his multiple pockets.

"You sure you wanna do this?" the woman asked once more. "If any of my people see you out there we have to try to take you in."

"Im sure, keep those documents safe until I get back." Garfield replied before exiting the shop and taking Kori's hand before blending into the crowd.

The warehouse in the dock district was dark and sinister on the outside as the new young couple were brought in for initiation for the Falcone crime family. After being tied to chairs and having their burlap hoods taken off, Mr. Falcone himself stood in front of them.

"What are your names and why do you want to be enforcers?" he asked the couple.

"Well sir we want to get revenge against whoever kidnapped my child and the best way is to join the best mob in town." The blonde said as the redhead woman next to him nodded in confirmation.

It was two days later when they saw the outside world again and luckily enough for them as they needed another dose of serum. They were going to do a job that night after the last couple days of interrigation to prove themselves this was a test for them. Getting to the small jewery shop that they were after they went about the business of breaking in.

The security was ridiculously easy to get around and they went in the door as Garfield went around disabling smaller security measures asking Kori to shut the door behind them. Taking a small glass cutter from his "Bag of Tricks" as he was calling it he went to a display case and motioned Kori over.

"Kori I'm going to show you how to work this" He said motioning to the device. Attaching the suction cup in the center of the circular tool to the glass he turned the handle part of it and that was when the fine blade did its work to the case. After the cutting had reached all the way inside the case, it took several rotations of the handle, he popped the perfect circle of glass out with the suction cup holding fast to the cut out section. Quickly he reaches in and takes the jewels and puts them into the same bag he got the glass cutter from and then slides the circle back into place before releasing the suction cup and moving on.

Kori and Garfield were in the shop all of 20 minutes and they had cleaned the whole of the place out. On their way out Kori noticed that he was reactivating all the security on their way out. Once they were again in the cold winter air of Gotham Garfield locked the door behind them and reactivated the main alarm on the Jewery store and turned away with Kori holding his hand for appearances sake.

"Uh Gar?" Kori asked in a meek tone.

"Yeah, whats up Kori?" Garfield replied as he slung the bag over his shoulder and stuffed his other hand in his pocket.

"It looks like you've done this before." she whispered. "When?"

Garfield sighs and looks at Kori then opens his mouth to reply. Someone clears their throat behind them.

The woman was wearing a cat suit and a very form fitting one at that. '_Crap_' Garfield thought eyes wide. "That was a pretty slick the job you two just did. Almost like you knew exactly how to do the job, in and out." Catwoman spoke smoothly.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" Kori asked the other woman who looked like a threat. Secretly reaching into her long sleeve to find a blade hidden there she squeezed Garfields hand with hers to let him know she was ready.

"Nothing really just complimenting you on a job well done. I was casing this place myself actually when you two came around." the woman in front of them smirked at them with a devious gleam in her eyes. "Its a shame Batman will soon show up."

"No way we left no trace and set off none of the alarms." Garfield said angerly as the woman suggested he was sloppy in his work. Her response was to raise her cat claws and make a small scratch on the window.

"Give me half your take or he will be here." she said to them her eyes going hard and cold, this was her territory and they dare to enter it.

"Fine!" Garfield yelled at the woman and dug in his bags and pulled out nearly a million dollars worth of jewels, necklaces and rings.

"Thanks for that, but this is my territory and I never let my prey escape from me." with that she throws a smoke pellet on the ground and they hear the sound of glass shattering in the direction of the stores window.

Garfield and Kori ran and hid in their hotel room for now. "That bitch planed the whole encounter."

"She only got half so hopefully Falcone wont be too mad." Kori said more to herself than to him.

"I hope so." Garfield replied. '_Damn Catwoman_' he thought.

"You never answered me though." Kori said to him, "When have you ever done stuff like that before?"

"A long time ago, a little after my parents died." he replied.

**A/N the 2nd: As always Please Review I like to hear what you guys have on your mind. Also I only had 6 chapters typed out so Now is the time for suggestions on what you would like to see inserted into my little world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again folks, just updating my story for those who actually read it Im up to 633 viewers now so I'm Happy about that.**

**As for answering some reviews,**

**Guest, I might or might not have them have a brief encounter later on but it wont be forever unfortunately.**

**Raven Kight, I Love Cliffhanger though but I'm really not trying to create them it just sorta happens.**

**Anyways a little more character developement here then on to bigger and better things.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own The Teen Titans :(**

Chapter 6

Jinx sat on the common room couch looking forlorn for what seemed like hours. Kid Flash had noticed this and was now trying to find out what was wrong. Shotgun and Psycho were on the floor watching a movie on the wall sized screen laying side by side 'a little closer than nessesary' he thought. Melvin was in the kitchen talking on her communicator with Mikron or Gizmo as Jinx used to call him and the other two boys Timmy and Teether were in their rooms. Timmy probably trying to get into the secret room again.

"Come on Jinx whats up with you? You haven't acted this way since...well since right before we broke up." He asked his best friend and former girlfriend. "You know you can trust me."

"It isn't that simple anymore Wally," She sighed and looked at him again. "No one was supposed to know about the secret behind that picture." she said taking out her own from a seemingly invisible pocket. In the upper right corner was the number 3, Garfields had 1 and Blackfire had 2. "Remember when we were together?" she asked him. "One day Beast Boy came out of nowhere and needed to talk to me." there were now tears coming out at the memory.

"Yeah I certainly remember that time." Kid Flash replied with an edge to his voice. "How can I forget you cheating on me." this comment had everyone else in the room look towards Jinx in suprise. They would it from him not her.

"Well that was never supposed to happen." the Pinkette said looking sorry and continued. "Lets just say some stuff happened that made him need to break our promise of pretending not to know each other. He came to talk about his options with me, one of his closest friends." she began rubbing her sides with her hands in an uncomfortable manner and sighed again. "We deceided that 'Beast Boy' was dead and he needed a new persona in order to continue his life like before, thus Changling was born."

Kid wasn't even mad at her anymore for what happened so long ago. "So how did it go from that to me catching you two in bed together, _My Bed_?"

"Terra, and Raven." Jinx replied stoically. "He had his heart broken by people he loved twice. Terra betrayed them and redeemed herself before losing all memory of her past and starting a new life. She pretty much told him that she didn't want him around and that the person he knew was gone. Raven...she deserves to die." that was all she said on the subject of the empath.

"You didn't answer his question though, and for personal reasons I would like to know what my Mother did to piss you off." Melvin said to her having finished her call with Mikron.

"Maybe later, Mel, in private just don't hate me for telling you what really happened nine years ago that made those two split." she answered. "I'm gonna call Stone."

Kid Flash nodded his head and smiled at her, "Go ahead Jinxy I'll watch the kids."

"Just make sure Hex is ok." she replied as he went off to another room to check on the girl in question.

"I will bet shes still asleep." He said. Then he felt glad that Kori and Rachel hadn't stuck around long enough to meet the 8 year old resident of the tower.

Nodding her head to her friend she left the room. Flopping on her bed she called her Boyfriend. The half metal man answered on the second ring like always. "Hey Jinx whats up?" He asked seeing her tearstreaked face. "Want to come here real fast?"

Jinx nodded her head and sighed again for what felt like the thousanth time that day. "Yes, Please." A soft blue light enveloped her as a ring of metal surrounded the light and with a metallic taste in her mouth she was in Cyborgs workroom. The man hugged her for a minute.

"Ok whats wrong now?" he asked her in concern.

"Kori and Rachel came by the tower a couple days ago. They were apparently supposed to go into Garfields old room and there was a secret room hidden there. After snooping around they found something they weren't supposed to know about." The Pinkette said and looked at him. "Well you know how I know Him from before all of this happened." she said gesturing to everything.

Cyborg did know a little of her past. She had confessed to knowing him when she told him how she slept with the green man. So she had come out and told him bare minimum to keep him satisfied.

"So this has to do with that?" He asked cocking his human eyebrow.

"Yeah it has to do with a photo of me and Garfield from long ago." she said taking said photo from her pocket again and showed it to him. "The third person might suprise you."

Cyborg burst out laughing at that, "Not suprising at all actually. I knew the Grass Stain knew Blackfire from some point in the past."

Jinx looked at him with a dumbfounded expression before asking, "WHAT!?" she screeched. Cyborg smirked at her in a knowing way.

"The towers security picked up a interesting conversation the time she "First" came to Earth to visit her sister. Lets just say the footage was deleted and downloaded into my personal hard drive so I could evaluate it." he shifted slightly under her intense glare. "I'll show you the video. It's just a conversation between Greenie and Blackfire but interesting."

Jinx shivered, "Why is it always so cold up here?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Dont know the Watchtower has heating, maybe just the fact its in space." He turned to a screen and plugged a cable into his arm. "Anyway watch. This takes place when Blackfire visited the tower and met all of us."

_The screen was showing the hallway near Beast Boys room and two people entered the darkened corridor. Beast Boy was dragging Blackfire by her hand and looked around to make sure no one was around._

_"What are you doing here, Kom?" The Green teen asked the woman before him._

_"I'm visiting my sister which I found out was on Earth so here I am, seeing you again is just a plus." The dark haired girl replied. The two hugged briefly before seperating again._

_"It is good to see you again. I havent seen Ashley for years, after you left we went to several orphanages before she was picked up by some old lady." Beast Boy said. "So why did you suddenly want to see your sister?"_

_Blackfire looked at him and smirked, "You know why I need to talk to her. I figure she should be ready to know about our parents by now."_

_"That? Oh no, Kom, Kori is still hasn't lost her innocence yet. In fact she was bragging about your parents to Cyborg just yesterday. She holds them dear and I dont want to break the Happy mood she's always in." Beast Boy retorted._

_"What am I supposed to do, Gar? She needs an exlaination as to why she was sold into slavery to the Gordanians. Why I dissapeared right before they came." Blackfire had tears threatening to spill with that memory. "I really am lost now, our parent are dead and I am supposed to take the throne."_

_"Really? Wow Kom I'm really happy for you." Beast Boy started._

_"Don't be. First of all our people need someone like them, look at me everyone on Tameran has red hair and green eyes, me I have black hair and purple eyes. They'll never fully trust me even if they accept me." She sniffled a bit which caused Beast Boy to hug her close muttering that it was ok. "They need someone like Kori on the throne, I'm too free spirited to sit there."_

_"Why don't you just step down and hand her the crown so to speak?" The changling asked but Blackfire was already shaking her head._

_"We are a warrior race, Gar, they wont accept a weak ruler she would have to challenge me to single combat and win." Blackfire said to him._

_"That's not gonna happen like ever. She's too nice, she loves you and would never hurt her family and frankly after surviving Demonic forces, Kori is no match for you." Beast Boy smirked. "I still dont know how the heck we pulled that off though."_

_"I guess I'll have to take some drastic measures then." Blackfire said looking away. She turned back towards him again. "Do you trust me?"_

_"Thats a stupid question."_

_"Oh yeah, hehehe." _

_"Go ahead tell me." He smiled widely at her._

_"Can I kiss you?" she asked suddenly. His eyes lost focus and a grin slid on his face._

_"Again, stupid quest-" he got cut off as her lips met his. "W-Woah Kom whats that about?"_

_"I'm going to do something stupid to protect Kori from our parents evil. I just wanted one kiss for the road y'know?" She replied blushing heavily._

_"Just remember Kom we haven't met before today alright?" He said to her blushing himself._

_"I know, I know. Now I have to go Ill see you later." she turned to leave then spun around kissing him one for time before flying off._

"After that some intergalactic police came and long story short she was taken to prison with them." Cyborg said as soon as the video ended.

Jinx looked thoughtful going over everything that she saw. '_So thats why I havent heard from her in a long time._' she thought. "So that means you know some of whats going on?"

"I knew everything that ever went on in the corridors of that tower back in the day." He replied glumly.

Garfield was huddling with Kori in an abandoned theatre, an hour ago they had been out on assignment and returning to the hideout when, once again Catwoman appeared to them. "I wouldn't go back if I were you. The police seemed to have gotten a tip of illegal activities going on there and lets just say the entire crew is going down today." the two looked at her in disbelief.

"Why are you helping us?" Garfield asked. "I thought you were some infamous villainess."

"Well to put it simply, I like you two. I know when you were on my turf stealing from one of my joints that you were under orders. Plus things have been getting interesting around here with you two on the scene." The woman smiled at the two, "I have some work for you. I know a good place to hide until everything gets sorted out."

"Thank you we'll go then." Garfield said.

That was an hour ago and here they were still in hiding.

"That Bitch stole my wallet!" Garfield suddenly exclaimed. He was going to check their funds when he noticed.

"Is she going to find out who you are?" Kori asked worriedly.

"No I switched to my Civilian ID when I first started this Op. All she'll know is that I'm Christopher Richards. I am more concerned about our money." Garfield replied.

Kori thought for a minute before rubbing her arms from the cold, Gotham in winter who knew. The rubbing continued frantically for a few minutes, before Garfield wrapped her in a hug to stop her. "It hurts, Gar, its the cold." she said.

"What hurts?" Catwoman said returning at last.

"Nothing ." Kori replied.

"Nothing my ass, whats wrong?" she said back.

"Can I have my money back I need to get some ointment and a hotel room." Garfield asked.

The woman just chuckled before tossing his wallet at him money and all "Nice fake ID by the way, good quality. As for a Hotel, no your coming to my apartment I have an extra room." she smirked at the two in front of her, "You know for a couple you dont interact much."

The next morning Garfield woke up next to a topless Kori. He gently reached down and touched the sensitive flesh of her back. "I'm sorry Kori." he whispered with tears in his eyes before getting up and walking out to the kitchen of Catwomans appartment.

He encountered a very funny sight, the woman was in a semi sheer nightshirt and panties with her Catwoman mask on, needless to say he laughed at the image of the woman. "Paranoid much?" he said when she looked at him.

"I prefer to keep my identity secret from you for now, still wondering if I can trust you fully." a smirk crossed her face and she added. "I looked in on you, you know. I was kinda starting to think you werent a couple until I saw her next to you in that state."

He sighed, too much time was passing and he needed to find out who took his child before something bad happened to her. "Believe it or not Catwoman I did not have sex with her last night. I rubbed ointment on her back and we fell asleep." her smirk and glare both softened a bit then her eyes turned cold as she glanced down the hall.

Turning back to him fully her voice went harsh. "Care to explain what else I found in your wallet last night?" she asked tossing a single picture on the counter. "Why do you have a proffessional photograph of Poison Ivy?" she noticed a pained look cross his features.

"Shit! I was under the impression she didn't go by that anymore." he told her voice suddenly choked for some reason she couldn't tell.

"Yeah she went by Pamala L-"she got cut off by him.

"Logan yeah I know and I know you used to be friends with her." he said. "I'm going to go on a limb here and trust you with something because I'm running out of time here." he looked at her dead in the eyes, "My real name is Garfield Logan and I need to find my daughter shes been missing a week already."

Catwoman gasped at the news that this man could possibly be the husband of one of the biggest man haters on Earth. '_Then again Bruce did say something a bit ago about new blood on the streets, fits these two showing up._' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Garfield was just finishing his explaination of events so far to Catwoman when Kori opened the door to their room. She was fully dressed from neck to toe with long sleeves as usual for her now. Yawning as she entered the kitchen she sat at one of the chairs and looked at the two people having a casual chat...in only their underwear. Garfield was wearing a shirt though.

"Did I miss something?" Kori asked in confusion. Then remembered she was supposed to be Garfields girlfriend and added, "You trying to seduce my man?" a mock angry look on her face.

"Kor, I told her everything and she has agreed to help us with our problem." The man said to her causing her to literally sag from relief.

"Oh, good. I'm so glad, keeping this act up is tougher than it sounded." she smiled at Catwoman then to show she wasnt really mad earlier.

"You say that like its hard, Kor." Garfield said teasing the woman before grinning at Catwoman in front of him. "So you know how to get info, all I got so far was people in white coats seen around the shop and some corrupt cops."

Catwoman started to reply when her cell phone vibrated on the counter, "Yes...of course they're still around...no I havent seen them in a couple days...ok I'll make sure to stop him...what? shapeshifter? I'll keep an eye out, bye babe." she shut her phone and glanced at the man in front of her. "Sorry about that but a certain animal based vigilante was asking about you. He's gonna be pissed at me for a while but this is important."

"So how are we going to keep him off our scent and why does he want me stopped?" Garfield asked the thief.

Catwoman sighed and removed her mask revieling her dirty blonde hair before rubbing her eyes with her hands quickly. "He thinks that your going to go to extreme lengths to get what you want in the end of this. It's already been reported that two of Falcone's enforcers havent been caught yet and he's pieced together that with your appearance here to come to a conclusion." She looked at her phone like it was a disease before looking around to Kori. "You can eat you know."

Garfield groaned aloud causing both women to look at him, "So now I have the police _and_ Batman on my back, on top of that I still have no idea who could have done this. Harley doesnt know, Falcone was a bust and I'm out of patience, any idea's Cats?" he asked.

"I know of one person who most likely knows whats going down in Gotham. But we have to go see him and like you said some very hazardous liabilities are blocking our way." She said.

"Well I do have one Ace up my sleeve. Selina, Kori wait here I need to make a call." Garfield said walking to the room closing the door.

"Selina?" Kori asked looking at the woman.

"Oh, I'm Selina Kyle-Wayne I believe you've heard of my significant other?" She asked the younger woman.

Kori gasped at her covering her mouth with a hand, "That means you just lied to-why just for us?"

"Not just for you guys," Selina said looking down in sadness, "For Pamala too, we might not have gotten along all the time but she was one of my best friends."

The moment was ruined for the two as Garfield walked back into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face, "Problem taken care of. I hope this is _Extreme_ enough to distract him."

"Well then lets go to the Iceburg Lounge, I believe Penguin will see us now." Selina said with a grin of her own sliding the mask back on and going to her room to get dressed.

Rachel and Elliot walked down a street in the High Class residential district of Gotham. The woman kept glancing down at the paper in her hands and the address it held. '_Now I haven't seen her in years but_-' Garfields words sent a chill down her spine. Who was this woman that he felt Rachel needed to see?

Finally they found the house in question. Nervously walking up the steps Rachel knocked on the door and waited. "_Are you sure you want to know dear?_" her husband asked her. She nodded her head and waited, holding her breath as the door opened.

"He said you would be by soon." A femenine voice said causing the two half demons to look up. Rachels eyes widened in suprise. The woman before them was a little shorter than she was herself, but her shoulder length deep purple hair and eyes gave away who this woman was.

"Mother?" Rachel whispered tears filling her eyes and flinging herself at the woman who enveloped her in a hug. "I thought you were dead."

They were in the living room of the spacious house enjoying tea and coffee. The woman identified as Rachels mother was going about gathering some wood for the fireplace. When that task was accomplished she dug out an old envelope from a drawer of the desk. "Here Rachel this is for you, dont open it until you leave here though." she smiled at her daughter, "Garfield gave this to me many years ago when he set me up here."

"Arella, I mean mom how, when, what?" Rachel asked clearly confused by the fact that her mother was alive and on Earth.

"_Dear let her explain and then we'll figure it out._" Elliot put in to the woman next to him.

"Quite right young demonling." Arella said eliciting both of her guests mouths dropping open. "Really, Rachel, I lived in Azerath for a long time plus I had you and your _Father_ to deal with. Of course I would recognize your man for what he is."

"Sorry, but how are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Your friend, Garfield." Arella replied. The image of an out of place book flashed to Rachel. "He sacraficed a lot to get a single spell done to bring both Azerath and its people back." Rachel looked up sharply at the words her mother said.

"He used a spell from that book? He doesn't know magic and why, the sacrafice would have to be bad for him." the younger woman said eyes wide.

"He lost his left eye in exchange for his desire to make you happy, Rachel." her mother said. "At the time he cared deeply for you and was willing to do anything to make you happy." Her mother looked at the couple across from her. "So when did you meet this lad?"

The image of Garfield in Human form went through Rachels memory he had one Icy blue eye and one pale blue eye. She shook her head to clear it before answering.

"When the Titans broke up I was without direction and my friends were scattered across the globe, I tried to do my best at everything but it started getting to me and eventually I ended up in an Asylum." Rachel said in all honesty.

"_Thats where I come in, I was pointed in her direction by a mutual friend._" Elliot said to fill the sudden silence.

"I know. Garfield told me all about that actually." Arella said.

"Just how long have you been in contact with him anyway?" Rachel said with a huff.

"A little over 6 years right after he left all of you over some _Conflicts of Interest_." the older woman answered glaring at her daughter. "Seems you broke his spririt at the end." she seemed disinterested and sipped her coffee.

Rachel gulped at the woman. "So anyway how have you been mother?" she asked meekly, "Are you mad?" she added after her mom hadn't spoken.

"I'm not mad and neither is he by the way. The anger and self depression went away long ago. So Elliot was it? Whats your story anyway?" She was now in mother mode finally grilling the "Potential" suiter. "I know its late as your already married but indulge me. I was dead for a few years."

"_Well Ma'am I wasn't always a "Good Guy" and was actually kind of against the Titans for most of my teenage life. I guess the shift for me was the Arkham Incedent. A lot of teen villains and the Titans were trapped in Arkham for a time when a bunch of spooky stuff was happening. Rachel and I couldn't use our powers because of all the negative energy in the place. Garfield and Jinx were acting differently then,_"

"What do you mean different?" Arella asked.

"_Before we went in the place he was his usual goofy self not a care in the world then when everyone seemed like they were freaking out well the two of them, Garfield and Jinx, looked like they were at home, well in all these events we felt kind of useless and a lot of what went on could have been avoided, betrayals and secret feelings getting out. Well that was the day I decieded to try to be good and I also fell for her that day. The only thing keeping me back was Garfield who loved her so I stayed in the background until he contacted me one day telling me where she was and to help her out of her little problem._" Elliot stopped massaging his hands.

"Why would he ask you of all people if you were his rival in love for my daughters heart?" Arella asked him with a knowing smile.

Elliot glanced at his wife briefly before answering hesitantly, "_Well after he knew Rachels wishes in regards to him...He asked me because...Besides him I'm the only one who would successfully give her a child, which shes always wanted._" Elliot looked at the older woman in the room who only smiled wider. "_Anyway after I found Rachel we began work on reintegrating her Emotions back into her main self. Over the past few years we've managed to get all of them but one to reintegrate. Love is proving to be stubborn something about a past regret holding her back. It's not like she doesnt love or anything I just dont know."_ He finished

"I think I know whats thats about but anyway, when can I expect grandkids?" She asked looking at Rachel again.

"Soon mother we happen to be pregnant right now actually." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Thats great to hear, I will be able to spoil two babies now." Arella said with a happy smile on her face.

"Wait, two, what do you mean two?" Rachel asked.

"Baby Eve, Garfield and Pamala's daughter, of course. Wow it's been a week since Pammy was here." Arella said.

Rachels' eyes widened and filled with unshed tears as she heard her mother say that, "Were y-you close to her m-mom?" she asked close to tears and fearing what was going to be said next.

"I was at their wedding I stood in for her parents. She would come by here every other week or so and show me little Eve. Why, are you okay Rachel?" Arella asked in concern when her daughter broke out in sobs of sorrow.

"_I dont know how to tell you this but Pamala was found murdered earlier this week and her daughter has been missing ever since. Garfields been on the warpath in the Gotham underworld ever since._" Elliot said with a wet eyes as well.

"You mean P-P-Pammy's dead..." Arella broke into sobs of her own and the room went silent for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all another exciting chapter from my demented mind. Im glad that this story is at almost 900 views and really thats just great.**

**The events of this chapter are all happening simultaneously so just keep that in mind when reading it.**

**Raven Kight- I actually like that song for this story.**

** 69- You will find out why everything in the world is topsy turvy later in this story and throughout the rest of my series.**

**The series will now officially be part of my Arkham timeline for future reference.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot and my OC's.**

Chapter 8

Barbara Grayson sat at her desk in the Gotham PD waiting for her two "second in commands" to enter, Detectives Harvey and Renee Bullock. When the two in question tried to squeeze and push themselves past each other through the door, Barbara chuckled at their antics.

"Still acting like this after all these years, huh?" she asked the couple. Both of them looked embarrased at the comment but saluted their commissioner. Waving her hands in exasperation Barbara quickly put them at ease, "None of that not in private, your friends first officers second got it?"

"Sorry, you called us in here Barb?" Renee asked the younger woman in front of her.

"Ah yeah it seems like some _family_ trouble has come up and I am going on a leave of absence. Renee, Harvey you two are the best I have and I'm putting you in charge until I get back. Got it?" she asked the two looking for a second longer at Renee who nodded almost nonexistantly.

"Yes, Ma'am." the two said in unison as Barbara got up and started to walk out. Renee followed her to her car before speaking, "So, whats up?" she asked her friend.

"I have a bad feeling something bad is going to go down in a little while. The city doesn't need Commissioner Grayson right now, it needs Batgirl." Barbara said. "Can I count on the Question to be there for me when I need info?"

Renee nodded taking out a small earpiece and handing it to the redhead, "Here just contact me when you need me."

"Yeah I will be in touch oh and look into some officers keeping people out of the morgue lately." Barbara said to her as a final order.

"No one's been near the morgue in a month though." Renee said to her superior.

"Shit, I gotta go." Barbara said pulling out to go to her appartment.

At her appartment she walked in and looked in the closet flipping the light switch in the back revieling the Hero costumes kept in there. Nightwings costume along with her Batgirl costume were there. Barbara paused when she noticed one missing from its standard place, '_Richard what are you doing in THAT costume again?_' she thought. She quickly suited up as she dialed his number on her phone only to hear it ring in the living room. "You're Dead, Bird Boy!" she yelled at her wall followed by a punch that put a hole in it.

XOX

The Bat Cave was eerily silent as both Bruce and Alfred stared at the screen on one of the many monitors there. It displayed a message from Arkham Asylum, The Joker was being legally released, it was a signed order from the President Himself. They requested that Batman be in attendance for this lovely event.

The Batmobile pulled up to Arkham and screeched to a halt before Batman jumped out. "Must have been goin' at least 90" one guard said to another and they chuckled at the joke.

Batman took the steps three at a time getting to the top where he met Harleen Quinzel, "What do you know about this?" he asked gruffly.

The blonde shrugged and handed him a paper she was holding. All it said was to be at Arkham at 3pm today. "Dont know B-Man just got this and came." she said to him and they waited as the doors opened. Batman was suprised at the lack of media coverage at the Joker's release.

With the doors fully open out stepped the director of the Asylum, Frederick Arkham, along with ten guards all with drawn weapons and a very confused Joker blinking at the outside world. "Hey Bats whats going on here?" the clown asked. "I wasn't planning on being out of here for another week."

"I dont know and I dont like it." Batman said looking over the original documents and authenticating them. "Unfortunately it's legal though. I'll keep an eye on you Joker and you'll be back here in no time." with a swish of his cape he went back to the Batmobile and took off.

"Harley, Baby! How's it going?" Joker said with his customary smile.

"Dont Baby me Clown!" Harley angerly shouted at him. "Not after you pushed me out of the getaway car, _again_!" The two started walking towards Harley's car.

"I needed to go faster to avoid Bats, losing weight in the car seemed to be the way to go." he answered back smoothly. He knew this was a distraction because last time they were caught was in the Joke shop not in their car.

"You could have tossed the cash dickwad." she replied unlocking the doors.

"The cash are you crazy?" they got in and started pulling out of the parking lot. Looking back at the building he turned to Harley and in a much calmer tone asked, "Whats going on anyway?"

Harley pulled out a second piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the man saying, "We got a job to do."

"What I dont work for no one but me." Joker grumbled before reading the paper, it was a note with a simple message, **Sorry I know you were trying to change Harley but, I'm close to finding her and I need a distraction. Do what you do best. BTW I have a present for you at 3 Good Luck -Gar**

"You-know-who, called in a favor and got you out so we can cause mayham." Harley said. They pulled in front of a rubber chicken factory and got out.

"Wait whos he talking about anyway?" Joker asked.

"About a week ago Red was murdered and our Godchild was kidnapped, He has been going around Gotham shaking up trouble to get answers. Now he has us to help." Harley said with a sadistic smile putting on her old Harliquin outfit, "God, I miss the feel of skin tight clothing." she added seductively.

"Time to get to work." Joker said finding his tradmark purple suit.

XOX

The Tower in Jump city was quiet for once as Jinx finally returned from the Watchtower, no one seemed to be around. Good, Jinx wouldn't have to explain why she was gone all night. Going to the kitchen she was deep in thought from all the things she learned the previous night, including the fact that both Kori and Garfield seemed to have dropped off the radar entirely. Mikron had called Cyborg for help with a little problem he was having which was that he was having a meltdown.

Baran had asked Mikron to find Kori as she hadn't contacted him in a while and he was worried. After hacking all the traffic cameras, security cameras and even going so far as the Gotham PD mainframe he came up with nothing. Cyborgs solution was try the Batcomputer, so ten minutes later even that was a bust with no information regarding their missing allies. Needless to say Mikron was feaking out and so was Baran.

Jinx reached for a cup to make some coffee for herself when a slight breeze passed by her and her favorite cup suddently missing. Looking over to the woman now standing at the coffee maker getting a cup ready and already handing it to Jinx. "How long have you been here Freeze Frame?" she asked the woman.

"Not long in actual time actually, I guess Wally called me over, five minutes ago or was it five seconds?" the woman said. Freeze Frame was an interesting Hero, Bethany LaSalle was from the future and her father was Warp who until a few years ago was in the CryoPrison and mysteriously vanished. This womans abilities, besides the time travel technology from her father, was to slow down time. So obviously Kid Flash wanted to date her and suprisingly she agreed, they were actually good together.

"So whats the coffee for? Anything wrong I should know about?" Jinx asked suddenly worried.

"Nothings wrong but Wally is at the JL right now telling them hes declining their offer until the kids grow up. Apparently his uncle the Flash retired and now hes taking the Mantle and Name Flash dropping the Kid part." Bethany replied. "He should be back-" whoosh the man in question was standing next to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "-now."

"Hey Jinx whats up? Have fun last night?" Flash said to her winking.

"Wally, how are things going here right now? Got everything handled?" Jinx asked with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah why, goin' somewhere?" he asked her, suddently serious now.

Jinx took out a Holo-ring she had Cyborg make her and slipped it on. "Gotham. I'm worried about him. It's been nearly a week and no contact has been made. Me and Stone talked it over and he's in agreement with me that I go after him before he gets himself killed."

"Who is she talking about Wally?" Freeze Frame asked bewildered having never seen the usually confident Jinx so insecure.

"Our old friends from way back when, Garfield and Kori-"Wally started.

"Kori? Like Orange skin alien chick Kori?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" Jinx looked at the other woman with a look that screamed confusion.

"I know her. I met her years ago, or you can say about 60 years from now but yeah I know her. Is she in trouble?" she put out.

"I dont think so but I'm going, my bad girl skill need freshining up and besides with Wally and you here I dont have to worry about the kids." Jinx said before turning and hugging Flash. "Dont let anything happen to my little girl ok?" he nodded and then she was gone in another one of Cyborgs teleportation portals.

"So, we have a few minutes before everyone gets out of school." Wally said suggestivly causing Bethany to chuckle.

XOX

'_Haven't worn this thing in a while._' Richard thinks to himself as he approaches the Iceburg Lounge. He was waring a Black and Red costume he hadn't used since before he became Nightwing after abandoning his Robin title. Throwing the doors open with a small suitcase in his hands he approached the office.

"Cobblepot!" he yelled as he entered, inside was the man in question his arm in a sling. Richard placed the suitcase on his desk and looked at the mess that was the office, "What happened here?"

Penguin just grumbled to himself before answering him, "Whats it to you Harrier I thought you retired the name already." the man was angry but he still motioned for the single chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you, Nigh-Harrier?" he asked, "You obviously came for buisness."

"Im looking for two people who came to Gotham recently and I need to know where they are. Since you know almost everything that goes on here I came to you." Harrier said to the buisnessman. "One will be a woman with red hair and green eyes and the other a man with blue eyes and blonde hair. Have-"

"Those bastards are the ones who broke my arm and put my girls in the ICU, I sent them to Sionis, I dont care if he know anything about what they wanted or not, I dont even care if he kills them." Penguin reached for the case. "However you might want to go see them if they are to live." he smirked as Harrier strode out of his presence. '_Kids, they never learn to get all information before payment._' Penguin thinks as he opens the case to reviel a single hundred dollar bill. "Damn kids."

**A/N the 2nd: As always please read and review I greatly appreciate when I get feedback it helps my type faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter for my adoring fans.**

**Contains more character development.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 9

The peaceful night in the industrial district was shattered by the sounds of gunshots. Garfield and Kori, on the recieving end of said shots, ran from one particularly nondescript building with a flashdrive in hand. Bullets whipped by their ears bearly missing by inches, Kori had already been hit in the shoulder while they were still inside the place. Both sported cuts and bruises from a prolonged fight and fatigue was starting to settle in.

Garfield and Kori havent slept since the previous day when they woke up with the idea to visit Penguin, that had gone wonderfully. Now very early the next day, they were running and dodging for their lives. "Damn I cant believe that Bitch ditched us _again_!" Garfield said as they took cover behind a metal shipping bin. "Almost out of ammo too." he groaned.

XOX

_One Hour Earlier_

Catwoman followed her two charges a good while, she disabled any patrols she encountered all the while wondering if the two were in fact sleeping together or not. They seemed a little too close to be just friends but at the same time he at times was a little distant from her.

As they got to the door of the warehouse they were supposed to be at she felt her cell phone vibrate, so after letting out a supressed moan she answeres it. "What is it, who is this?" she whispers into her phone.

"It's Barbara, I need to meet you like right now on top of the ACME Chemical building." The redhead said on the other end.

"Now? Can it wait a little while im in the middle of something." Catwoman said.

"Sure it can wait...if you dont mind Bruce finding out about your nocternal activities." Barbara replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Fine Ill be there in a second." with that she jumped back and blended into the shadows.

Catwoman traveled fast through the streets, or rooftops of Gotham. In five minutes she was there and was met by not Barbara but Batgirl and Harley Quinn. "So whats up Bar- Batgirl?" she askes.

The woman in question turns and answers her voice grim. "I pulled both of you from you various..._activities_, to get the Sirens back together for one last night. I know that one of you is missing and wont be comming back but I hope I can be the last one in memory of her." she said.

"Aint got a problem with that," Harley said turning to Catwoman, "You?"

"Nope." Catwoman said smiling at the prospect of doing this in honor of her best friend.

XOX

_Present_

Garfield shouted curses in at least four different languages as his last bullet left his gun and he tossed it at his opponents. There was three guys left and both of them were out of ammo and they were trapped behind the bin they hid behind, a steep wall in front of them. "Well Kor, at least I tried." Garfield said to his partner.

That was when they heard the lack of gunfire and some grunts followed by bodies hitting the ground. "I knew you couldn't survive without me." a familiar voice said to them. Some police could be heard comming a short distance away and Garfield turned on his police scanner as he looked towards the voice.

Jinx stood on top of the thugs bodies they were alive if knocked out. Garfield smirked at the woman but it faltered when he heard that the area they were in was surounded. "Thanks Ash but right now we need a distraction if were gonna get out of this without cuffs."

As if on cue a huge explosion could be heard about a mile away. Green and Purple flames could be seen in the distance and the smoke seemed to form into a smiling clown visage. Then Garfield heard more reports happening, a jewery store robbery, a bank robbery and an out of control bar room brawl.

"Oh, HQ I could kiss you right now." he whispered under his breath. "Come on back to the apartment to look at this flash drive and to hide." the one male in the group looked around again before taking off with the women in tow.

After running and avoiding the police for another hour they got to Selina's appartment and entered, all the while Garfield seemed increasingly worried about Kori's injury. After collecting some supplies from the medicine cabinet, they were in "Their" room and Garfield paused. Looking at Jinx he sighed. "Ashley could you leave while I clean this wound," When Jinx was about to say she could help he beat her to it with an explaination. "Ash, like us she also has scars she doesn't want to show people." Finally Jinx nodded understanding and left the room.

"Thank you Gar."Kori said softly.

"No problem, now take off your shirt I need to get the bullet out and clean this." Garfield told her gently while she complied without any complaint.

Kori's shirt off her body now revield her scar torn back and the single gunshot still leaking blood. The burn marks and scar tissue did nothing to diminish the Tamerians beauty in Garfields eyes. With carefull hands he took the needle nose pliars and told her to suck in a breath before pulling the offending object free.

"Garfield?" Kori whimpered through pain.

"What is it Kori?" He replied applying streight rubbing alcohol to the wound making her hiss.

"Why have you been so distant lately with me?" Kori said in a choked voice. "Did I do something to you?"

"No, Kori, its me. You know how I get sometimes around you. I dont know how you can still be friends with me after that." Garfield sighed as he started dressing the hole with gauze.

"It wasn't your fault. I could only save one of you..." she started to tear up at the memory.

"Yeah you saved me. Your lover died because you saved me. You were happy, the happiest I have ever seen you in a long time and poof its gone and I'm here and they aren't." There were tears of pain in his eyes too. "Why, Kori, why did you give me your lovers heart and eye if you knew you would never see them again?"

Kori's eyes glazed over in as brief instance of memory flashed through her head.

_Explosions going off shaking the base they were currently living in. Beams coming down trapping Kori under one. Garfield trying to pull the beam off of her to no avail. One last explosion, a large piece of ceiling crashing down in slow motion the rebar jutting out. Garfield turning into his "Beast" form to get to her lover in time. Once the dust settles Garfield in his human form on his hands and knees over the person she loved most, he wasn't moving. Then the ralization that the rebar was going through his chest and into the person beneath him. "I-cough-I tried K-Kori" he coughs again splattering blood from his mouth. Thats when another realization hit her, the rebar wasn't just going through him but through where his heart was supposed to be. As Kori noticed this she saw the light in his eyes fade to a dull glassy hue and his body sagged onto the body of her long dead lover. Before blacking out a voice behind her said something to brighten this bleak circumstance._

_"I'm here but I can only save one of them, who do you want?" the mystery voice said._

_Kori sobbed and started, "K-K-Ki, Garfield I choose Garfield." at which point she passed out from shock. When she had woken up three days later, Garfield was still in recovery from the miricle surgery he had. Her lost love was to be buried later that day._

Kori blinked, "Garfield...It was my choice not yours. Sure I lost the love of my life. But I love you too and since then you reintroduced me to Baran and for that I am eternally grateful. So STOP beating yourself up over it."

XOX

Garfield and Kori stepped out of the room half an hour later both with satisfied smiles on their faces. "I still cant tell if they're sleeping together or not." Catwoman said to Jinx when both of them noticed the two friends return.

"Not." Jinx said firmly knowing her friends better than the older woman. Jinx gave a cautious look to the two and hoped they weren't. Supressing a shutter at the thought she hugged her friends.

"Selinaaaaa!" Garfield suddenly yelled. "You ditched us, what were you up to?" his eyes were blazing. "Star-hmmm-Kori got hit pretty bad and you weren't around."

"Calm your tits drama queen." The woman replied back, "I provided you with some distractions."

"Your lucky we got what we were looking for, you got a computer?" Garfield asked.

Sitting down at the Selina's laptop he started the process of going through files. The girls in the meantime started some girl talk.

"So whats up with this guy anyway? I mean he was married to Pam, not a lot of people get on her good side. Whats his story?" Selina asked.

Kori answered first, "He wasn't always how he is now, I remember when he was with me in the Titans, his hero name was Beast Boy. Always so upbeat and cheerful, kind of a goof too. One day he took a leave of absence for a few days and came back different, he changed his name to Changling." Jinx winced at this, Kori noticed and faced her. "Do you know what happened he refuses to talk about it even after all these years, Rachel also says nothing. I know it has something to do with their break up." she said.

Jinx glanced over at Garfield and lowered her voice, "I know everything that happened." she said.

"Go ahead Ashley, they'll find out soon enough anyway." Garfield called over from his place across the room. They didn't want to know how he heard Jinx whisper.

"Well..." The pinkette drifted into her memory and told everything she knew...

_Beast Boy and Raven had just slept together again. Once again in the morning after they had their usual "it was a mistake" talk. However this time Beast Boy thought he had a chance to argue against her point after all they have slept together a few times before. Basically he thought it was no longer "a mistake" but they should be together, together. The shouting match that followed was heated and both sides getting angry, Raven then resorted to low tactics even villains wouldn't use in an argument. Things like "You arent even supposed to be alive, your the mistake" and "Even people you love chose to die or leave than be around you". That had been IT for the young green teen, he marched to Robins office and demanded a few days leave of absence._

_When he left he tracked down an old friend, Jinx, although nobody knew they were old friends. Once they were found they were visiting Kid Flash's uncle in Central city. Jinx and Kid Flash were "Walking" in the park enjoying the time together. Then Beast Boy literally fell from the sky, having flown non-stop from Jump to Central cities, he was exhausted. The thing that got to Jinx though was when he stood on shaking legs, heavy bags under his red rimmed eyes. "I need someone to talk to, Ashley." He said simply before collapsing and being caught by Jinx._

"Ive been meaning to ask about that, Jinx, your name is Ashley?" Selina asked.

"Im actually from eastern India origionally and Ashley is the closest translation for my real name, anyway back to the story...it gets interesting." she replied.

_The first day Beast Boy was there Kid Flash went off to help Flash with a local problem, leaving the two to chat. During this chat he told her everything on his mind and that his heart couldn't take the strain of his goofy persona anymore. They deceided to change his name to a more mature one that he will use with his newfound attitude. Changling was eventually chosen and then they went on to costume design. By the third day he was there, once again Kid and Flash were both occupied and Changling in his depression broke down crying all his pent up sadness out. Eventually Changling and Jinx ended up in bed together._

"...Thats the ups and downs of the first incedent. Now the second incedent-" Jinx was finishing the story.

"Ash!" Garfield cut in, he was ignored as Jinx went on, "Ashley!" he was still ignored. "JINX!"

"What." she finally asked.

"We have to go now. Get any weapons you need but we need to go." he replied frantically.

"Whats going on?" Kori asked.

"You can come if you want or not but me and Ashley have to now" Garfield said as his skin turned green again and Kori's turned orange. Jinx and Kori looked over his shoulder and notice about thirty open folders and a single document open in the forefront.

**Test subject #383-56426E-Eve Logan status Transfered.**

**Test subject #25225-3473A-Blackfire status Terminate.**

He noticed the timestamp for the document and copied the address she was being held at and walked to the door Jinx and Kori in tow. Selina made a phone call.

**A/N again: This particular story is nearing its end, so my next story in the series you get to choose. Starfires story, Ravens story, Cyborgs story, or Robins story.**

**Just so you know in my timeline Beast Boys story is last in chronological order.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all another episode of my semi-epic adventure here. This story is almost over one or two more chapters left then I'll go on to the next one.**

**Next chapter will finally reviel the connection between Garfield, Kom, and Ashley so that'll be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans so yeah, wish I did though.**

Chapter 10

"Dick, theres a small problem." Selina said over the phone.

Richard was just getting back to the appartment when he received the call. "Whats up?" he asked simply.

"Garfields, whats up. Him, Kori, and some girl named Jinx found where his daughter was being held." she answered him.

"Ok well, what should I do then this is his fight." Richard said slowly. "Wait what do you mean where his daughter was at? Oh and Jinx is in Gotham?"

"Thats the thing, Dick, all three of them took off and...well...the're out for blood." Selina explained.

The former boy wonder was already moving towards the center of the city. "Why go there when he should be tracking his child down? All three of them out for blood? Even Kori?"

"They're going to the abandoned S.T.A.R.S. Labs, aparently Eve was transfered out two days ago. But there was another test subject on the roster, someone named Blackfire." Selina said, "The file says terminate in...two hours now."

"Blackfire? Thats Kori's older sister, that explains her going for blood but why Jinx she has no connection to either of them?" Richard said as he swung from rooftop to rooftop, stoping when he came upon a familiar Blonde woman.

"Actually it was Garfield and Jinx who started this coup then after that only then did Kori see the files. It was like they knew her." The thief said.

"At any rate Ill be there soon bye." click- he hung up the phone and stared at the woman in front of him. "So did you have anything to do with that explosion?" he asked her.

Harley Quinn smirked at him, "Nope that was all Mista J, but I did rob a Bank." He stared open mouthed at the confession. "It was all Cats and Batgirls idea, I was being a good girl for once."

"Batgirl!?" he yelled, "What the hell was this all for?" Richard felt like his life had been turned upside down.

"Something about keeping tall green and handsome out of trouble with Bats and the cops. What about you?" she said with a michievious glint in her eyes at his costume, "Switchin' sides again?" at this she licked her lips.

"Oh stop Harley, I was just getting some info earlier." he replied with a smirk of his own, "Besides...I dont feel like getting the shit beat out of me by Joker again."

"Oh yeah and dont forget your married now." she put in smiling widly at him. "You better get going make sure everything's all right." she said walking past him.

He reached over and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him, "Why'd you do it Harley? Turn back to crime, you were doing so good until this whole thing started." he said in a whisper.

Harley looked down away from his masked eyes. "I did it for Red and Garfield. He showed up at that morgue a week ago completely out of his mind in misery."

"Didn't show it." The man observed.

"You didn't know how he was like around her, I could tell. Besides you know Pammy was always a little bit of a hater of all mankind except me of course, she just clicked with him. When she died I didn't know what to do with one of my closest friends gone. Then like I said he showed up and started looking for his daughter. Even released Mista J for me, although he's most likely back in Arkham for the whole bomb thing." Harley sighed. "I always wanted a kid y'know so I felt like I owed Garfield to be on his side."

Richard hugged the woman briefly before she started to walk away again, "Hey Harley?" she turned back to him and smiled. Quickly he leaned forward and pecked her cheek and whispered, "_Thanks my Diamond Queen_." with that he was gone swinging towards the old lab to help his friends.

OXO

Garfield sat in the shadows with Kori and Jinx waiting for some sign that the building in front of them was in fact the one they were looking for. Then he saw it, a slight movement to the side of the place, someone was entering a side door. "Lets get this party started. Remember NO one sees us until we get Kom back." The girls only nodded their heads and they quickly crossed to the door and entered.

As soon as they entered the whirring of machinery reached their ears and a few lightes were on deeper in the complex building. '_For an Abandoned building there shouln't be any power._' he thought as he pulled out a silenced pistol. He glanced back and nodded when the girls appeared ready as well judging from the pink and green glows they were emmiting.

He took off down one corridor and entered the first door he came to as soon as he saw no one inside. When the other two followed him he locked it and whispered to them. "Ok somewhere in this place is Kom we have now," he looked at the time on the watch in his pocket, "45 minutes before she dies. Kori I know your mad at her but if we all get out of this everything will be explained. Ash, you know how important she is to us so there is no problem with you wanting to get this done as fast as possible."

"I know Gar, but I have a bad feeling somethings gonna happen soon. I donno it has something to do with my Bad Luck skills but its just a nagging feeling for now so lets do this." Jinx said and Kori nodded still not talking much since the discovery of her sister being here.

The Green man cracked the door and peeked into the hall...

OXO

Richard landed in front of the S.T.A.R.S. Labs building, across the street on a rooftop actually. What he saw did not bode well for his friends that he assumed were already inside. There were several darkly dressed people converging on the building in question. All of them, carrying semi automatic weapons and were in vaguly militaristic formations. '_About fifty of them Damnit I cant take all of them._' Thats when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the hell are you wearing that abomination again?" Batman said to him the look on his face not doing much for his confidence. "There is a lot of them isn't there?" Batman looked around with at critical eye. "Might not be able to help them Nigh-Harrier."

A small clink sound issued forth from the right side of the converging "Solders" followed by a hiss then five of them started uncontrollably laughing, and rolling on the ground. This caused the others to get more alert to what was around them before another cackle of laughter joined, this one less pained and more insane.

Then a huge mallet hit two more of the group from the left side and then thats when the two heros saw it. A familiar Puple and Green clown on one side and a Red and Black Harliquin on the other. Batman looked to Richard in question only to ralize he was gone. Gazing back to the, now, battlefield he saw Richard in the thick of fighting along with his one time foes.

OXO

"Babs!" The voice said in Batgirls earpiece. "Barbara."

Batgirl reached up and pressed a nearly invisible button on it. "Whats up Question?" she said while looking at Catwoman sitting across from her in Selina's apartment.

"Well you said to contact you with anything on whats going down. Seems some defunct Stars scientists broke into the lab about three months ago and have been starting experements. Well they apparently also hired a entire mercenery group to keep them safe. I hacked into the cameras inside and outside the building and well your friends and husband along with strangly Joker and Harley Quinn are in a fight right now with them." Question said to her.

"Thanks Renee Ill be there to help." Batgirl looked over at Catwoman and told her what Question had just said. "This is gonna be a long night isn't it?" she asked.

Catwoman just smirked, "Thats one of the perks of being a "Good Guy". Besides I thought you could keep up with me."

OXO

Garfield was currently searching room after room. Kori and split up from them four hallways ago to fight off some black clad guards and Jinx had left him in the last hallway when even more came out of rooms. One room he searched looked like a computer lab of some sort and he marked it on his mental map, before he moved on.

Checking his watch again he saw he had only three minutes left to find Kom, where the hell was she? Running into one room he saw two of those guards and one scientist typing into a computer. In the center of the room strapped to a convayer belt was the orange skinned girl. "Convayer belt really cliche dont you think?" he said outloud.

The scientist cackled loudly as the guards approached Garfield, the belt started moving to an incenerator. "Gar help!" the woman yelled with tears of pain and fear in her eyes.

The scientist laughed again, "In exactly thirty seconds you wont be able to save he-" Bang, bang, bang. The two guards and the labcoat wearing man slumped to the ground each with a single round hole in their foreheads, he sighed and dropped his gun to run to the struggling woman and free her. She grabbed him in a hug and quickly looked around at the bodies of her three former captors.

"You killed them? You dont kill, why?" she asked in a broken voice. She suddenly shivered and Garfield now saw she wasn't wearing clothes and she had quite a few tell tell scars and needle holes.

"It was them or you and Ill mourn my actions later." He replied taking the lab coat off the person on the floor and having her put it on. "Look Im not proud of what I had to do but your more important to me than they are. Come on Ash and Kori are waiting for us out there."

That caused Kom to pause. "Kori?" she asked. "She came for me?"

Garfield grabbed her hand and smiled at her, "Yup." with that he dragged her out the door and ran into, Kori, and Ashley. "I saw a computer lab down the hall, I take it you took care of the annoyances." it wasn't a question.

Kori nodded while looking at her sister then down at the linked hands between the two. She didn't have time to think about this as Garfield had already let go and now was walking into another room. When the other three got in he was already furiously typing away trying to hack the computer system.

OXO

Batgirl and Catwoman found themselves landing in the middle of a fight that was almost finished. Half the Mercenaries were either knocked out or dead. Even then half the dead ones had smiles on their faces, they joined in the fight to finish off the few remaining advisaries. After the fight everything was awkward between the various parties involved.

Joker and Harley Quinn stood to one side while Batman and Harrier? stood to the other, then there was Batgirl and Catwoman. Then the tension was broken by Batgirl, she marched over to Harrier and swiftly kicked him in the crotch.

"What the Hell were you thinking putting that costume on again? If I hear of one, get that one thing you did to break the law I'll do more than kick you next time!" she yelled at him.

The now on his knees hero gasped for breath and tried but failed to explain himself, then he squeeked as he heared another voice. "Gimme you mallet Harley, seems Dick didn't listen to me last time I had a friendly chat with him." Joker said and he started walking towards the downed man with mallet in hand.

Batman stepped forward to intercept Joker, "No Joker, I have to take you back to Arkham. I aknowledge that you helped in this little venture but between the bomb and the-" He counted quickly. "sixteen murders I have no choice."

"Just a sec Bats, just one hit?" Joker pleaded. "Well I knew I was just released to do this one thing for the green one but I really dont feel like going back." He started to turn and glanced at the bearly recovering Harrier. "THIS isn't finished."

Everyone was distracted by four people comming out of the building and they all tensed until it became clear who it was. Garfield was carrying the fourth person bridal style while Jinx and Kori were behind them.

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Garfield asked everyone sounding extremely tired. Barbara handed him hers. "Rachel come get us we know were she'll be at. Picking up Me, Jinx, Kori, Blackfire, and Richard. Take us to the old tower lots to discuss...Yeah go get Cyborg as well. Bye."

"What was that all about?"Richard asked him.

"It's time things were explained to all of you before I go to the next place and finally save my daughter." Garfield told him.

Rachel appeared out of a dark portal and asked if they were ready then some ot them dissapeared again. Joker started slowly edging away from Batman who grabbed his shoulder. "Your not going anywhere but Arkham along with, wheres Harley?" Batman, Batgirl and Catwoman looked around to see the woman in question no where in sight. It was at that moment Joker regretted pushing her out of his car one too many times.

**Once again please review, like many on this site I live off of them. Anyway still taking a vote on who's story next, Starfires, Cyborgs, Ravens, or Robins. Thank you.**


End file.
